100 stories
by kumacchi desu
Summary: Apa jadinya jika ketiga pemain basket tingkat satu dari sekolah yang berbeda ini bertemu. Mereka pun tak percaya akan bertemu dalam keadaan seperti ini. "MAAF!"/"Memangnya kau mengirim pesan ke siapa?..."/"Aku mendengar rumor di Seirin..."/ Let Check It Out


Pintu sebuah konbini terbuka dan menunjukkan pemuda yang bisa di pastikan belanja di tempat itu. Dia mengecek dahulu belanjaannya sebelum melangkah keluar menuju tujuan akhirnya. Maksudku adalah rumahnya, tolong jangan pikirkan hal lain. Dia membenarkan kerah _gakuran_ khas Seirinnya itu lalu dengan langkah mantab dia pergi meninggalkan konbini tersebut.

Dari arah lain, pemuda lain berjalan sambil terus memerhatikan layar Handphone nya. Matanya tak teralihkan sedikitpun. Tajam dan fokus. Tapi sesekali dia membenarkan tas nya yang hampir jatuh dan _blazer_ yang dirasanya cukup berantakan. Dia terus berjalan bahkan tak mempedulikan seseorang di depannya yang hendak menyebrang jalan. Dan terjadilah tabrakan yang membuat penyebrang jalan itu tertabrak dan jatuh ke jalanan.

Konsentrasi pemuda berambut jamur itu akhirnya buyar dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke bawahnya. Yang jatuh pun langsung menengok ke arah orang yang mendorongnya. Dan tak sengaja pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Kau _Shooting Guard_ dari Touou itu!" tunjuknya ke arah pemuda yang ada di depannya, tak mempedulikan dirinya yang masih setia duduk di jalanan. Tanpa di duga, pendorong itu langsung berlutut di hadapannya.

"M-maaf karena aku mendorongmu tadi! Maaf karena aku tak memerhatikan jalan! Maaf karena aku membuatmu sial..." dan masih ada rentetan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu.

"A-aku tak apa. Kau tak perlu sam-"

"MAAF!" tiba-tiba saja dia membenturkan kepalanya ke jalanan itu dan membuat pemuda di hadapannya memekik kaget dan khawatir.

"KAU YANG DI DEPAN! AWAS!" kedua orang itu langsung menengok ke sumber suara dan mendapati sebuah sepeda –atau gerobak – meluncur dengan cepatnya. Sang pengemudi sendiri sudah memasang wajah horornya.

"UWWWAAAAAA" terdengar lagi teriakan dari pemuda itu.

 **100 STORIES**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclamer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke** **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Story** **Kumacchi desu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Genre(s) : Humor,** **Horror**

 **Warning! : OOC, Typo(s), Gaje (banget)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Present for Saki 137,** **B-Rabbit Ai and** **Rein Hiirota**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

"Maaf untuk yang tadi, Furihata" ucap pengemudi gerobak itu. Dia menanyatukan ke dua telapak tangannya ke arah pemuda pucat yang seperti mayat hidup. Pemuda yang di panggil Furihata itu hanya diam memikirkan kejadian tadi yang terus menerus berputar dalam kepalanya.

"Aku tak percaya ternyata aku masih hidup, Takao. Syukurlah" jawabnya dengan lemas. Di sampingnya pemuda yang kepalanya di balut perban akibat kejadian pembenturan tadi sedang meminta maaf kepada Furihata tanpa henti. Kata 'maaf' tak henti-hentinya terucap dari mulutnya.

"Tak apa Sakurai. Jadi berhentilah minta maaf" ucap Furihata.

Sekarang mereka sudah berganti tempat menjadi di Maji Burger. Setelah berhasil mengerem gerobaknya, Takao langsung mengangkut Furihata yang terlihat sudah tak bernyawa ke gerobaknya. Sakurai pun ikut mengangkut Furihata. Bukannya langsung membawa ke rumah sakit, dia mengayuh sepedanya ke Maji Burger dengan alasan lebih dekat dari rumah sakit.

Sebagai permintaan maaf, Takao mentraktir mereka milkshake. Jangan tanya kenapa hanya milkshake, kalian bisa salahkan ban gerobaknya yang tiba-tiba bocor yang membuatnya harus membenarkannya dulu. Bahkan dengan teganya Midorima meninggalkannya hanya karena _Oha Asa_ mengatakan bahwa dia harus segera pulang. Dan tadi dia hampir saja masuk penjara dengan tuduhan pelaku tabrak lari. Cukup hebat bukan harinya?

Takao meminum milkshakenya "Lagipula kenapa kalian duduk santai di jalanan? Dan kau juga, ada apa dengan kepalamu itu" Takao memerhatikan kepala Sakurai dan Furihata bergantian.

"Siapa juga yang mau duduk di jalanan seperti tadi" protes Furihata yang sudah kembali normal.

"M-maaf, K-karena aku kau hampir tertabrak. M-maaf karena aku terlalu sibuk dengan Handphoneku dan tak melihat sekitar. M-maaf juga karena itu membuatmu lebih sial Takao-san. MAAF"

"Sudah kubilang aku tak apa! Jadi jangan benturkan kepalamu lagi!" hampir saja Sakurai mengulang kejadian tadi jika Furihata dan Takao tak menghentikannya.

"Memangnya kau mengirim pesan ke siapa? Sampai tak menyadari ada seseorang di depanmu" tanya Takao yang sudah menenangkan Sakurai.

"Maaf aku bukan berkirim pesan. Aku sedang membaca...maaf tunggu sebentar" Sakurai mencoba mencari Handphonenya. Dia mengeluarkan Handphonenya dan menunjukkan layar yang berisi sebuah halaman website ke Takao dan Furihata.

" _Hyaku Monogatari_ (Seratus Cerita)?" ucap mereka bersamaan

"I-iya. Aku kebetulan diberitahukan tadi oleh temanku. Dia bilang permainan ini menyenangkan, jadi aku mencari tahu tentang permainan ini. Apa kalian tahu tentang permainan ini?" Takao menjawab dengan anggukan yang antusias sedangkan Furihata hanya mengangkat bahunya.

Tiba-tiba muncul lampu imajiner di atas kepala Takao. Senyuman jail yang biasa di tunjukkannya pada Midorima muncul menghiasi wajahnya. Dia berdiri yang membuat Furihata dan Sakurai memerhatikannya.

"Rumah siapa yang paling dekat dari sini?"

.

.

.

"Jadi kenapa harus di rumahku? Dan untuk apa kita membeli lilin sebanyak ini?!" Furihata mengangkat dua kantung besar yang di pegangnya. Orang yang mengusulkan ide pun hanya tersenyum lebar sebagai balasan.

"Sudahlah Furihata" ucap Takao sambil mengibaskan tangannya "Lagian jika kulihat rumahmu juga lumayan luas"

Berbeda dengan Takao yang langsung memasuki rumah Furihata, Sakurai membereskan sepatu –bahkan punya Takao dan Furihata– ke tempat yang benar.

"Maaf menganggu. Maaf Furihata-san, apa tak ada seseorang di rumahmu?" tanya Sakurai yang baru datang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Ibuku sedang pergi ke suatu tempat dengan teman-temannya. Ayahku sedang keluar kota dan baru pulang minggu depan dan tolong jangan menunjukkan wajah seakan-akan aku ini anak yang di telantarkan" ucap Furihata saat melihat kedua tamunya itu mencoba menahan tangis mereka dan menatap Furihata dengan mata berbinar.

"Maaf Furihata-san, aku tak menyangka kau..." Sakurai tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi dan langsung menghapus air matanya dan ingusnya dengan tisu yang entah didapat darimana.

"Kau memang anak yang hebat Furihata" ucap Takao sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Tolong hapuskan pikiran itu dari benak kalian"

"Jadi dimana ruangan mana saja yang akan kita pakai untuk bermain _Hyaku Monogatari_?" tanya Takao yang sudah selesai ber _feel_ (?) ria.

"Eh? Bukannya hanya butuh satu ruangan saja?"

"Apa kau belum pernah bermain permainan ini, Furihata?" Furihata menggeleng

"Padahal permainan ini cukup terkenal. Kita hanya perlu 3 ruangan yang berbentuk L jika di lihat dari atas, lalu menyalakan seratus lilin. Setiap kita selesai menceritakan satu cerita seram kita harus mematikan satu lilin dan berjalan dari ruangan pertama yang dipenuhi lilin ke ruangan ketiga yang ada cerminnya. Kita harus bercermin saat diruangan itu, lalu bisa kembali dan bergantian dengan yang lain. Dan begitulah seterusnya. Selesai~" Takao menyelesaikan penjelasan panjang lebarnya.

"Oh begi- CE-CE-CERITA SERAM?!"

"Uhm. Itu adalah salah satu syarat untuk memanggil roh halus"

"M-m-maaf takao-san, kau yakin ingin memainkan ini?" tanya Sakurai ragu setelah selesai menyalakan lilin yang di bawanya.

"Tentu saja. Jadi ayo kita siap-siap"

Tak mempedulikan Furihata yang mulai merinding disko, Takao dan Sakurai segera mempersiapkan untuk permainan nanti. Daripada mempersiapkan, bisa dibilang pemusnahan. Sprei, meja, kursi, buku dan barang-barang lain yang terbakar akibat Sakurai yang tak sengaja menjatuhkan beberapa lilin. Bahkan mereka bertiga hampir panik saat Takao hampir saja membakar rumah jika dia tak menangkap korek api yang masih menyala yang terjatuh ke kompor. Entah apa lagi yang terjadi yang membuat mereka bertiga jantungan.

Akhirnya semua selesai pada malam hari. Mereka bertiga sekarang sudah duduk melingkar dan di kelilingi oleh lilin yang –mungkin– 99 buah dan ditambah satu yang berada di tengah mereka serta gelapnya ruangan yang hanya di terangi oleh lilin. Suasana hening, berpikir siapa yang akan memulai duluan. Furihata berinisiatif untuk memulai cerita duluan karena tak mau berlama-lama dengan suasana seperti ini.

"Aku mendengar rumor di Seirin. Kalau kau melewati ruang musik pada jam 18.18, kau akan mendengar suara biola dan radio menyala. Lalu sosok gadis berambut panjang dengan kimono akan memunculkan dirinya dihadapan orang yang akan lewat. Kudengar ada seseorang yang pernah melihat sosok itu" Takao mulai serius mendengar, Sakurai sendiri berusaha menahan dirinya agar tak segera kabur ke kamar mandi.

"Dia sedang terburu-buru dan tak sadar bahwa jam menunjukkan jam 18.18. Saat melewati ruang musik, tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara biola dan radio yang menyala. Dia berhenti untuk melihat siapa yang membuat suara seperti itu. Harusnya dia tak melakukan itu. Dia tak mendapati apa-apa di sana, tapi saat dia berbalik untuk pergi seketika-"

"BUU!" teriakan Takao membuat Furihata dan Sakurai memekik kaget bahkan Furihata sampai memeluk Sakurai. Tawa Takao pun meledak melihat tingkah kedua temannya yang lucu.

"Maaf, maaf, habis kau bercerita datar sekali. Jadi aku **sedikit** membantumu menciptakan suasana agar lebih seru" Takao berusaha menghentikan tawanya, walaupun itu tak berhasil.

"Kau membuatku ketakutan saja Takao" ucap Furihata yang sudah melepas pelukannya.

"Kan sudah ku bilang maaf. Lagipula kau yang bercerita kenapa kau yang ketakutan? Cepat matikan lilinnya dan bercermin" tanpa disuruh pun Furihata akan melakukannya. Dimatikannya lilin yang ada di depannya dan segera keluar dari kamarnya.

Mereka menggunakan kamar Furihata sebagai ruangan pertama, ruang TV sebagai ruangan penghubung dan kamar orang tua Furihata sebagai ruangan untuk bercermin. Saat melewati ruang TV, sekilas dia melihat sebuah bayangan. Entah kenapa dia merasa suasana menjadi semakin dingin.

"Lebih baik aku segera selesaikan ini" Furihata mempercepat langkahnya dan menuju cermin yang memang sudah ada sejak awal di kamar orang tuanya itu. Dia melihat dirinya di cermin dari atas sampai bawah. Tiba-tiba saja ada yang memegang bahunya dan Furihata seketika membatu melihat sosok berambut panjang dengan kimono biru terpantul di cermin tepat di belakangnya.

.

.

.

"Furihata-san lama sekali"

Takao langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari api lilin yang bergoyang ke Sakurai. Takao menggaruk tengkuknya, dia sendiri juga merasa Furihata terlalu lama.

"Benar juga. Apa jangan-jangan dia sudah bertemu hantu itu dan langsung pingsan di tempat?" canda Takao yang menunjukkan seringai jailnya. Sakurai yang mendengar itu langsung panik.

"K-kalau begitu kita harus menolongnya"

"Aku hanya bercanda. Lagipula kita baru memulainya mana mungkin hantunya muncul sekarang. Hantu itu juga pasti berpikir dulu untuk muncul di hadapan kita"

Terdengar derap kaki dari arah pintu masuk. Takao dan Sakurai mulai waspada, takut ada rampok yang memanfaatkan keadaan ini. Dan munculah Furihata yang datang menggelinding dengan elitnya.

"Furihata/-san" Takao dan Sakurai menghampiri Furihata yang berusaha bangung. Furihata sendiri sudah terlihat memprihatinkan. Baju seragamnya yang sudah berantakan, badan yang gemetaran danberkeringat dingin serta wajah yang ketakutan.

"A-apa yang terjadi?!" tanya Takao sambil membantu Furihata untuk duduk.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-" Furihata tergagap sambil menunjuk arah dia datang.

"Tenanglah Furihata, katakan pelan-pelan!"

"Maaf Furihata-san, kau sangat keringatan. A-aku akan membuka jendelany agar kau tak berkeringat" ucap Sakurai. Dia berjalan ke arah jendela dengan hati-hati agar celananya tak terbakar. Sakurai berhasil sampai ke jendela dan bersiap membukannya. Takao yang baru sadar dengan tindakan Sakurai langsung panik.

"SAKURAI, JANGAN-"

WHUSSSS

Angin kencang memasuki kamar Furihata dan mematikan semua lilin yang ada di sana.

"-dibuka"

"eh?" hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Sakurai. Furihata? Dia bahkan tak bisa bergerak.

"MAAFKAN AKU, AKU BODOH KARENA MEMBUKA JENDELANYA" Sakurai langsung bersujud di hadapan Takao dan Furihata.

"Simpan maafmu untuk nanti. Sekarang kita harus menyalakan lampunya dulu" Takao pun menyalakan senter HP nya "Padahal kita baru saja memulainya~"

"MAAF-" Sakurai membatu.

"Tak per-" kata-kata Tako terpotong saat melihat Sakurai membatu melihat ke belakangnya dan Furihata. Dia berbalik dan mengarakhkan senternya ke arah belakang "A-apa yang kau lihat Saku-" matanya melebar, tangannya gemetaran.

Furihata yang mendapati teman-temannya menatapnya bukan menatap belakangnya seperti melihat... itu. Furihata meneguk ludahnya sendiri dan menengok ke belakang dengan gerakan patah-patah.

Tepat di belakangnya muncul lagi sosok tadi. Matanya menatap tajam mereka satu persatu dan secara mengejutkan menghampiri mereka.

"UUUWWWWAAAAAAA"

* * *

 **Owari**

* * *

Sa~ Bagaimana? Padahal masih ada satu fic yang masih jalan. Sebagai bonus ku tambahkan Omake nya, biar keliatan banyak /dihajar

Jadi, tinggalkan jejak fav, follow atau review ya~

Langsung saja kita scroll ke bawah

.

.

 **Omake**

Matahari baru saja bangkit, tapi Takao dan Sakurai sudah berpamitan pulang. Mereka bilang jika orang tua mereka menyuruh mereka segera pulang. Furihata mengantarkan kepergian kedua orang itu sampai depan rumahnya. Karena arah rumah Sakurai dan Takao berbeda, jadi mereka berpisah. Keheningan melanda mereka. Tak ada dari mereka bertiga yang meninggalkan tempatnya. Bahkan Takao yang sudah menaiki gerobaknya tetap diam di sana.

"M-maaf Furihata-san, j-jadi merepotkan harus makan dan menginap di sini" Sakurai pun membuka mulutnya dan membungkuk.

"A-ah tak apa. T-tak merepotkan kok Sakurai. M-malah baguskan? K-kita jadi memiliki berteman sekarang." Furihata menaruh tangannya di tengkuk sambil melambaikan tangannya yang lain.

"I-iya juga. Kalau di pikir lagi, jika kau tak duduk bersantai di jalan saat itu mungkin aku tak akan mengenalmu" ucap Takao yang mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Siapa juga yang mau bersantai seperti itu! Tapi berkat itu juga kita bisa di traktir kan, Sakurai?"

"Iya. Maaf saat itu Aku menunjukkan tentang 'itu' dan aku tak percaya kita melakukannya"

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf Sakurai. Kita juga kehabisan uang kita hanya untuk lilin yang ternyata hanya berjumlah 58. Pedagang itu benar-benar menipu kita. Harusnya kau menyadari kalau itu tidak sampai 100 Furihata"

"Kita menyalakan 58 lilin saja hampir membakar kamarku, apalagi jika 100 lilin? Kau ingin menghanguskan rumahku ya?"

"Tapi cerita sekolahmu itu memang benar ya Furihata-san?"

"Yang ku dengar sih begitu"

"Cerita di Shuutoku lebih menyeramkan. Sayang saat itu Sakurai membuka jendela"

"Ngomong-ngomong soal itu, terima kasih Sakurai telah mengkhawatirkanku"

"Sama-sama, itu sudah sewajarnya Furihata-san. Saat itu aku kaget karena semua lilinnya mati"

"Yang lebih mengagetkan kimono dan rambut panjang ibu Furihata-"

Seketika hening mengambil alih kembali.

"Kita lupakan saja kejadian semalam" ucap Furihata.

"Iya" ucap Takao dan Sakurai bersamaan.

Mereka berbalik arah dan pergi menuju tujuan masing masing


End file.
